Moon Child
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaxIno] A girl with ambition meets a boy without dreams. Their differences made them loathe each other at the first sight. But Fate has something in store for them. Will they fall in love? Will they be together, now that the girl is actually dying?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I'm not supposed to start a new story when I haven't finished my other stories. But this is just an experiment. If people like this story, then I will continue. This is something I write a few months back. Actually, I meant this to be a oneshot but it was too long so I had to cut it into a few chapters. I've written enough to fit until chapter 5 but this story is still halfway to finish. I will update (hopefully) each time I log on. So stick with me guys. Sorry for any grammar errors. Adapted from the Japanese series "A Song to the Sun". Dedicated to Shikamaru and Ino for their birthdays—waaay too late though! (they're gonna kill me!) HAP-HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!_

* * *

**MOON CHILD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction © ArAshiMitArAshi**

**CHAPTER ONE**

When the last ray of sunshine disappeared behind the thick, dark curtains, a body of a teenage girl emerged from between the blankets. She was in average height, pale-skinned, slim and slender. Her long blond hair cascaded down her pajama-clad back and big, blue eyes lit with excitement after taking a peek outside. Through the narrow opening, she saw the darkness had wiped away every single trace of daylight. Crescent moon replaced the bright sun, dark sky embroidered with million of stars.

With a smile, she spread the curtains wide and pushed the heavily tinted windows up, breathing in the warm night air mixed with a faint scent of beach and sea.

"Good morning," she said to herself.

"Ino!" A girl her age suddenly burst into her room. "Guess what? I have something for you!"

The girl named Ino laughed. "Oh, Sakura… Can it wait? I want to take a shower."

"Okay, but hurry up!" Sakura shooed her to the bathroom, holding a videocam high in one hand. "This cannot wait!"

After Ino reappeared and now was dressed in a simple homewear instead of pajama, she settled herself next to Sakura on the carpeted floor, watching the recorded video from the videocam Sakura had connected to the screen. It showed the beach and huge crowd of people at it. "I recorded this just for you. Look! It's the beach opening ceremony!"

"Whoa…" Ino watched with wide eyes, rubbing a UV-block lotion on her skin. "Looks like fun…" There was a hint of envy in her tone.

"It is!" Sakura exclaimed. "Too hot, though…"

"Yeah, I can see that." Ino smiled, noticing that that day was too bright than usual. The first day of summer had come.

"Look, look!" Sakura neared the screen and pointed at a bunch of guys in beachwear were lined on the sand. They were sun bathing until one of them – a blonde – got up and grabbed a canned drink, drank half the content and poured the rest on his friend next to him. The attempt seemed to break the peaceful moment because the boys quickly got up and began spraying each other with cool drinks. "Aren't they all gorgeous?" Sakura spoke dreamily.

So that was what Sakura wanted to show her, Ino thought. Half amused, she watched the rest of the video with mild interest. Sakura was right, the boys were definitely gorgeous. The blonde was energetic and sweet-looking, the brown-haired had a playful grin and the raven-haired seemed serious but couldn't live with the teasing. Ino noticed he was extremely handsome and couldn't help admiring his features. He was the palest of them all but he got magnificent body; tall and lean. The three were savagely wrecking each other, forgetting the rest of the world until the blonde stumbled on the fourth in the group, who was still lying on the sand.

Ino and Sakura both laughed. The fourth, also raven-haired jerked up quickly with lines of frown marred on his forehead. His hair was longer than the rest but he kept it neat on top of his head. Scowling, he whacked the blonde for good measure then dusting the sand off his body and stood, leaving the spot.

But he didn't get very far because in a second, someone had jumped on him from behind, laughing. It was a girl, a matured girl with dirty blond hair and tanned skin wearing a two-piece green bikini.

The boy gave another scowl and tried desperately to escape from her death grip with no luck. Behind them, two other teenagers had joined the crowd and the blond boy greeted them joyously, slapping a red-haired boy so hard on the back.

"Ah, I'm in love…" Sakura stared at the screen dreamily. Ino snorted.

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"No doubt. The blonde, of course!"

Of course, Ino thought sarcastically. Sakura always had this crazy obsession towards blondes – thank goodness she was straight. Her gaze fell on the pale raven-haired.

"So, he's your pick?" Sakura queried, following her gaze. "Thought so. He's the most handsome."

Obviously, Ino silently agreed though now she was studying the brown-haired with playful grin and acknowledged that he was handsome, too. The other brown-haired who just arrived was quite buffed and averagely good-looking while the redhead was undoubtedly cute.

Turning her attention to the struggling ponytail-haired boy, Ino noticed that he, too, was handsome. He had pointed eyebrows, small sharp eyes, visible jaw lines and tall. His skin wasn't pale instead nicely tanned and without a doubt he had the most amazing torso among the five others.

"I don't have any pick," said Ino. Finished with the lotion, she picked up a guitar case from behind and took a black guitar out, and began strumming it. Her eyes were half-watched the screen, half-watched her fingers. Every now and then she jotted down something on her opened notebook in front, trying to finish any of the songs whenever inspiration struck.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura whirled at her. "Just pick one!"

Humming, Ino glanced at the screen and sighed, "Okay, I pick the brunette."

"Which one?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Umm…the girlfriend-less one."

**x**

"There's a mail for you, Ino dear," her mother handed her a white envelope when Ino came down to bid Sakura goodbye. Ino took the envelope and tore it open.

Her eyes widened. It was from one of the record company she sent her demo CDs to! Heart hammering with excitement, Ino read the letter quickly. However, the excitement she felt died down when she discovered that she had been rejected _again_.

Four-Leaf Clover wasn't the first record company that rejected her. But because of the company had the best producer in the music industry, Ino tried and tried and tried to get a record deal. Again and again and again. It was something she wanted more than anything.

Before she died, she wanted at least accomplish something. And a singer was what she aimed to be.

"Oh honey," Ino didn't realize that her mother was still watching her. She must've noticed her crestfallen face. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll notice your talent soon enough. Don't lose hope. Keep trying. _There's still time_."

"Yeah, I know," Ino nodded vaguely. "I just had to…write better songs – I guess."

And for that, she needed an inspiration.

* * *

"Ino, guess what?" Sakura ran into her the next day. "I've figured out who those guys are!"

Ino slipped into her jeans. "Oh, yeah?" She asked uninterestedly, now tugging a deep purple sleeveless top through her head.

"Yeah, and the guy you fancies is Sasuke!" Sakura's green eyes brightened. "Naruto, the blonde approached me today. Said I was cute and all and wants to be friends. He suggests a double date, said to bring my friend - and that is you - and he'll bring his, too. So what do you say?"

Ino checked her appearance in the mirror and gave her reflection an approval. "I pass the chance," she replied, now packing her guitar into its case and headed out the room. She paused at the bottom of the stairs to slip into her sneakers when Sakura appeared from behind.

"Oh, Ino!" She whined. "I knew you would've refused but please! You have to come with me! Please don't ruin my first date with Naruto!"

"Then why'd you agree to a double date knowing I wouldn't come?"

"Cause I want you to have fun, that's why! I want you to meet new people, make new friends! And besides, I don't trust Naruto yet so I need company! So please, please come with me? He'll bring Sasuke, I promise!"

Ino laughed at her best friend's pitiful expression. "Okay, okay. I'll come. But because of you, not Sasuke."

Sakura threw her arms around her. "Oh, you're the best!"

"I know. Now please get off me. I need some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Oh, no. It's okay." Ino shook her head. "It's not like I never went out alone."

"Okay, so have you put the lotion on?"

"Yeah." Ino pushed the door opened, half-out till Sakura shouted, "Wait, Ino! You forgot something!"

A denim jacket was thrust into her arms. "Don't ever forget to bring your jacket. It's essential," Sakura reminded her. "Make sure to be back on time."

"I will." Ino nodded and took off.

Because it was night, the beach was deserted. A bit lonely but Ino preferred it that way. Nobody will disturb her. Walking on the sand to her favorite spot - a huge rock at the end of the beach – she smiled at the passersby although none of them knew her.

Ino had lived at the beach for almost nineteen years but very few people recognized her. Because of her sickness, she rarely went out especially in broad daylight. At the age of three, her parents had discovered that she would have some kind of burn marks on her skin when she went under the sun. Her parents brought her to a doctor and ran a diagnosis and later found out that she had XP.

XP or its scientific name _Xeroderma pigmentosum_ was a kind of skin disease, which the body's normal ability to remove damage caused by ultraviolet (UV) light was deficient. This led to multiple basaliomas and other skin malignancies at a young age. Sunshine, or more specifically UV rays was very dangerous to XP patients, thus they cannot stay under the sun. XP patients should avoid contact with sunshine because it can cause skin burning and very fatal. As XP patients grow up, some progressive neurological complications will occur including development disabilities, mental retardation and high frequency hearing loss. Worse, bring death. Class A XP patients could only live until 20.

Ino was in that class and until now, XP had no cure.

She had known long ago that her life was short. When she was little, she'd tried to live like a normal kid; going to school and playing under the sun. She had to wear special clothes though; something like an astronaut would wear, medically called 'space suit'. Ino called it 'a funny raincoat'. At first she didn't realize she was different from the other kids in the neighborhood. But when they started making fun of her, laughing at her appearance, calling her a freak, she ran home and cried and blamed the sun for hating her so much.

She'd spent great deal of time enduring all the humiliations she received and at the same time trying to accept her fate. When she finished elementary school, she'd dropped out of school.

Without any schoolwork or school activities, life was absolutely boring. Although her parents encouraged her from time to time to continue her studies, Ino backed out. They suggested home school but she refused. She didn't want to spend her entire life studying what she could not be. So she searched everywhere to make her life meaningful and found one: music.

It was music that kept her alive. Without it, Ino was like an empty shell. She had no friends other than Sakura, which Ino considered their friendship was a little pity from heaven. Sakura had just moved to her place when they met. If it wasn't because of Ino saved her from a great black dog chasing her, Sakura would not have offered to be her friend. But Sakura was unlike the other kids around. She was nice and understanding and she supported Ino all the way. She also happened to be a distant relative of Ino's doctor, Tsunade and she knew a little bit of medical work so she always helped Ino with her disease from time to time. She was like Ino's personal nurse.

Because Ino couldn't be exposed to the sun, so her chance of going out of the house was only at night. So every night when people were sleeping, she lurked around freely, spending her time mostly at the beach. Since her only friend Sakura was always busy during school days, she couldn't keep her company so often. Ino considered making some more friends but since teenagers her age very much preferred spending their time at the busy clubs in the suburb rather than the beach, there wasn't much opportunity. They were also (Ino realized) back off as soon as possible when they heard about her sickness. There was a boy however living next door but he was a freak and didn't socialize much, so Ino only knew him on first name basis – Sakura used to have a big crush on him secretly though.

Passing her neighbor's house, Ino saw the boy was painting at his front lawn.

"Hey Sai," she greeted cheerfully. "Nice moon tonight." The shirtless boy only nodded.

Ino continued her walk and headed to her favorite spot. Inhaling the beach scent, Ino sat down on a flat surface of the rock, taking out her guitar, playing it and singing along her strumming, a list of her favorite songs.

Closing her eyes, Ino imagined herself standing on a big stage. Ever since she discovered her love and talent for music, it was her dream to be a singer. She truly had an amazing voice but luck still wasn't on her side. Ino didn't know how much longer she could wait for such an opportunity to sing for real. Although her mother claimed she still got time, but seemed like it wasn't enough. These days, Ino felt like _the time_ was coming closer.

Fear; she felt it everyday, each and every second.

Ino recalled a postscript at the end of the letter she received yesterday. _Have you ever really loved someone?_

Funny, Ino thought sarcastically. Who would write something like that? Was it the way of telling her that her songs weren't good enough?

But maybe it was true that she wasn't good enough. Ino had never really been in love. In fact, she had never met someone so special. All the boys in the neighborhood were mostly taken and Ino never really wanted to fall in love. She didn't want to give someone a false hope, knowing that she will leave the world one day. Her experiences in love were mostly from reading love novels, watching romances and tales from Sakura, tiny bit was her own imagination.

Ino was going through her fourth song when she realized she wasn't alone in that area. Somewhere in the darkness, a silhouette of a figure lying on the sand appeared in front of her eyes. She didn't know how long the person had been lying there, if it had been twenty minutes then he/she must've listened all her singing.

Curious, Ino left her guitar and walked towards the figure. Within two meter distance, she noticed that it was a boy.

And it wasn't any other boy. It was the raven-haired boy from Sakura's video!

Not the girlfriendless one, Sasuke, no…but the boy with hair all up in a ponytail who got the sexiest abs, the one with a girlfriend!

* * *

…**to be continued.**

* * *

_**Xeroderma pigmentosum**__, or __**XP**__, is an autosomal recessive __genetic disorder__ of __DNA repair__ in which the body's normal ability to remove damage caused by __ultraviolet__ (UV) light is deficient. This leads to multiple __basaliomas__ and other skin __malignancies__ at a young age. In severe cases, it is necessary to avoid sunlight completely. Unrepaired damage can lead to mutations, altering the information of the DNA. If mutations affect important genes, then this may lead to __cancer__. Since in XP patients the frequencies of mutations is much elevated, these patients have a predisposition for cancer. The most important part of managing the condition is reducing exposure to the sun. __**(information taken from Wikipedia)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much for the warm reviews! So here goes!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

He appeared to be sleeping when Ino was close enough. He seemed to not hear her for he continued closing his eyes. Both his arms were spread wide at his sides, his face taunted up at the dark sky, his breathing shallow. Even in sleep, he was still wearing his scowl, which Ino found oddly amusing.

He suddenly stirred and Ino started from gazing. She waited for a moment but he didn't wake up so she asked, "Are you awake?" Her question unanswered. Maybe she could at last make a new friend tonight. "Hello?"

He woke up. Grunting, the boy opened his eyes and to Ino's surprise, he was glaring at her. He must be mad, Ino thought. Well, who wouldn't?

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Ino blinked. "You don't have to be so harsh."

"I can 'cause you woke me from my sleep. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing here."

"I was sleeping, obviously." He scowled again. "And why do you have to wake me up? Just when I thought I can have some sleep here. Why can't people stop bugging me?"

"Hey, don't take your anger on me." Ino began to feel annoyed. "Look, I'm sorry I wake you okay? I just thought—well, I just feel weird seeing you here. Nobody has ever come to the beach to _sleep_, especially at night. You're the first."

"Oh, I was _honored_. Thank you very much. Now can you leave me alone?"

"This isn't your beach and you have no right to order me around. I'll come and go as I please." Ino couldn't help but raised her voice.

"Oh, yeah?" The boy got up and Ino's head shot upwards. He was _tall_, at least a head taller (or more) than her. "Then I supposed I should be the one to leave this place, huh? Fine! As you wish. Women are so troublesome." He stormed from her view, sulking all the way.

Ino gaped at his fading back. She had never met someone so rude!

* * *

Ino hoped against hope that she'd never have to see that boy again but to her disappointment, he was already there the moment she arrived at her rock on the following night. 

He was lying on the sand as usual, appeared to be sleeping. Ino didn't give a damn. She won't disturb him anymore no matter how (strangely) annoying his presence made her. Wasting no time, she took her guitar out and played a couple of her favorite songs until suddenly she was disturbed by someone standing behind her back.

"Can I request a song?" Ino whirled and saw his trademark scowl. "_Shut Up?_ Thank you."

He walked away before Ino could even protest. What was his issue anyway? Ino thought angrily as she put down her guitar.

But when Ino stepped down from her rock to confront him, he had disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Ino didn't go to the beach. One: she was so pissed at the boy for being so rude to her and stole her spot. Two: she had an appointment with her doctor that day. 

As usual, Ino made her therapy routine. She held her hands out for Tsunade to see, stretching and flexing her fingers imitating Tsunade's movements. At the end of her therapy, Tsunade seemed satisfied with her progress.

"Okay, everything seems fine. Your nerves are all working in order," she scribbled something on her chart. "I'll see you on the next visit. Don't forget to tell your parents, okay?"

"Thank you doctor," said Ino as she stood up. "My birthday this September… You're coming right?"

Tsunade smiled warmly. "Of course."

"I wonder what will I have for this year," Ino stared at the ceiling dreamily. "My birthday presents seems bigger and bigger each time. Last time I got a plasma TV."

"Well, isn't that great? Maybe they'll buy you a car this time."

"Nah, I don't have a license."

"Okay, maybe an electric guitar?"

"That'll be nice." Her expression dropped. "My parents are afraid that it would be my last birthday."

"How can you think of something like that?"

"I know I'm not going to live long, doctor. And they knew, too."

"Ino, you listen to me. Don't ever think of dying. You don't have to worry about that. Just live your life the way you wanted to. Savor each and every second. Live happy."

"I always do that. I'm living my life at the fullest."

Tsunade kindly escorted her out. "Doctor," Ino murmured softly. "I know I won't live for another full year, maybe even half a year but I always hope I could live a day after another day. I don't think I want to die just yet before I could be a real singer."

Tsunade made no comment but her expression meant that she was hoping the same thing too.

* * *

"What do you think about my dress?" Sakura danced in front of her. She was wearing a bright red knee-length summer dress, her hair was styled and she wore a generous amount of makeup on her face. It was the fifth summer night, the night where Ino supposed to go double-date with Sakura and Naruto and his anonymous friend (perhaps that handsome boy Sasuke?) 

"It's pretty and you look gorgeous." Ino commented, smiling at her friend. She, herself was wearing a short lavender cotton dress and paired it with ballet flats. Her hair was down and she too was wearing makeup like Sakura, but in very minimum amount. "Naruto's gonna love you."

"Oh, I hope he will!" Sakura linked an arm around Ino's and dragged her out of the house. "Sasuke's gonna love you too. Come on! I'd promised we'll meet them at the bar!"

They made their way and soon arrived at the promised place. A blonde was already seated far at the corner with someone accompanying him. Someone with black hair. Suddenly filled with excitement, Ino and Sakura hurriedly went to them. Once near enough, Ino's stomach gave a funny jolt. It wasn't Sasuke.

It was the boy she met at the beach.

Ino's hope for an enjoyable night crushed. "Sakura," she whispered. "That's not Sasuke!"

"Yeah," Sakura whispered back. "I wonder why Naruto didn't bring him along. Said Sasuke's his best friend!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped from his seat and greeted them whilst the other boy didn't bother at all. He remained sitting and continued staring at the wall. "Whoa! You look great!"

"You too!" Sakura giggled and seized Ino's elbow, dragging her forward. "This is my best friend, Yamanaka Ino! And this is—?"

Naruto hurled the boy to stand and faced them. "Nara Shikamaru!" The boy scowled when his brown eyes met the blue. "Actually I want to bring Sasuke but he couldn't come! Said urgent family matters! Kiba's unavailable too – his dog's sick! – Nice to meet you by the way! Sakura's right, you're so kawaii! And Shikamaru this is—"

"Beach artist." Shikamaru mumbled before Naruto could proceed to introduce Ino to him. Ino huffed; she knew he meant 'beach' but the way he said the word as if 'bitch'. Naruto and Sakura gaped.

"You two have met before?" They spoke in unison.

"Twice." Ino explained to Sakura. "At the beach."

"Oh, that's great!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why don't you tell me?"

"There's nothing great about it really," Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"That solves it!" Naruto beamed. "Since you two know each other then I suppose we go different ways!" Sakura jumped and linked her arm around Naruto's. She looked really cheerful.

"WHAT?" Ino and Shikamaru bellowed.

"Let's separate!" Naruto proceeded to the exit. "See you guys later!"

"Ino, wait for me okay! We'll go home together!" Sakura shouted and the couple vanished from their sight.

Ino stood motionless at Sakura's fading back, her mouth hanging open. How could Sakura left her with him?! Then she started when the boy followed the couple's cue. Not wanting to be left behind, Ino trailed after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Was his simple answer. "If I knew it'll turn out this way then I wouldn't come. How troublesome."

"Oh really?" Ino retorted, feeling the anger risen up within her. "Then why bother?"

"Because Naruto keep insisting and won't shut up and leave me alone, said he's gonna introduce me to such a _kawaii _girl. I didn't know it was _you_." Shikamaru turned when he heard Ino's footsteps faded from his ears. The girl had stopped walking and now was sitting on a bench outside the bar. "Hey, aren't you leaving?"

"Just because you want to go home doesn't mean I want to do the same thing too," Ino flipped her hair. "I'm going to wait for Sakura."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Alone? I bet she and Naruto are going to take the whole night. You'll be bored to death."

"Oh, I know ways to entertain myself. Couldn't be that hard." Ino spared a glance at the boy who continued standing at the end of the road. "Don't bother me. Just go home, will you? That's what you want, isn't it?"

A second thought passed Shikamaru's mind. _"You have no right to order me around. I'll come and go as I please_," he quoted her, acquiring himself another glare from the girl. Then he neared her.

"Suit yourself," Ino mumbled as Shikamaru took a seat two feet away from her. She didn't understand why the boy cancelled his intention to go home and chose to sit with her instead. He couldn't be waiting for Naruto too, could he?

"I'm fine waiting by myself." Ino voiced her heart out. "You don't have to keep me company."

"Who says I'm gonna keep you company?" Shikamaru replied with a smug tone. "I just feel like hanging around here, that's all."

His careless remarks made Ino blushed.

After sitting a few minutes in stony silence, Shikamaru stood up. Finally, Ino thought. She didn't mind him leaving her. She was fine waiting for Sakura alone. It wasn't like his company was any more enjoyable. Three meetings but they were still neck and neck. If only he was Sasuke. Surely Sasuke was much more interesting and fun.

"What do you want to drink?" Ino started when he asked. "My treat."

Ino stared unbelievably at him. One second he was annoyed at her and one second after he seemed like offering peace. Ino was torn to accept, but his expression had softened and he seemed sincere. Maybe he felt making enemies with her ruining his summer.

"Beer," Ino uttered at last.

He came back with two Cokes in hand and handed one to her.

"I said I want beer."

"The vending machines haven't got any," he thrust the can into her hands. "Besides, you aren't old enough to drink beer. You have to be at least twenty."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell." Shikamaru opened the can and sipped his drink, Ino copied him.

"Oh. Then how old are you?"

"I will turn nineteen this September," he answered unenthusiastically. Ino turned in surprise.

"Oh yeah? Me too."

"You were born in September?"

"Yeah, my birthday is on the 23rd."

"Mine's on the 22nd."

"Really?" A jolt of happiness suddenly soared inside Ino, for the first time in her life she had found someone whose birthday so close to hers. "We could celebrate together."

Shikamaru looked at her strangely and Ino quickly clamped her mouth shut. Her remark was merely a statement, not a suggestion and she didn't want to look like she was raising a white flag. Even though Shikamaru treated a drink, but that didn't mean he _actually_ was offering her peace. Maybe it was just a right thing to do at the right time.

"I can't." Shikamaru finally responded after a long pregnant silence. "I'm starting my freshmen year in a medical college this September – gonna be busy. How 'bout you? Which college will you go to?"

"I…didn't go to college." Ino answered softly, her face reddened.

Shikamaru looked surprised but didn't question further.

"If you're going to a medical college, then do you know what XP is?"

"How would I know? I haven't started my lessons yet." Shikamaru took another sipped of his Coke then weighed the can, shaking it lightly. "I wish I could speed time. I cannot wait to turn twenty."

Naturally they were proceeding into a conversation, Ino noted. Previous arguments forgotten. "Why?"

"Legal. I can buy beer, cigarettes and stuff."

Ino stared at him with a dreamy expression on her face. "And then what?"

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"And then what will you do?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't thought of it yet – other than becoming a doctor, which I don't want to be one actually."

"You…don't have a dream?"

"Nah, I don't believe in dreams. It's rubbish."

The music died down. Ino was silently grateful that they weren't yet on friendship terms because the anger that had calmed down within her flared once again. It was easy for her to blow up on him then. Shikamaru was unaware of the girl's red face. "Why would people dream anyway? It's a waste of time. Life is troublesome. I wish I could just disappear."

"How could you say something like that?"

Shikamaru shrugged, meeting her eyes. Now he noticed her face was hard and her breathing harsher. "Why couldn't I?"

Ino stood up. "You," she hissed angrily, stabbing a finger on his chest. "You don't know what you're talking about, do you? _Dream is rubbish? Life is troublesome?_"

"It's true, isn't it?" Shikamaru knew he was gaining himself another stab but didn't care nonetheless to fix his point of view. Why was she so angry anyway?

"And you wish you could just _disappear_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You only live _once in a lifetime_! How could you wished of dying _sooner_?" Ino looked like she was going to bite the boy's head off. And she looked like she was going to cry. "Instead of complaining life is troublesome, why don't you cherish it? Enjoy it? Live it to the fullest? Life is so short! _You could die anytime!_ Why don't you look forward and start searching for something worth living? And as for someone who doesn't have a dream you have no right to insult! Dream is not rubbish! It is valuable! _It keeps dying people survive!_"

Ino thought her tears might flow but surprisingly none came out. With face as red as Shikamaru's shirt, she continued glaring at him. He seemed to pay no attention. His face was as blank as ever.

"Geez, you don't have to be so serious," he scowled. "Besides, for someone who cherished dream so much, why don't you start singing _your own songs _instead of singing other's Why did you keep on singing at the beach not at some stage? By the looks of it, you really wanted to be a singer, don't you? Why don't _chase your dream_ and _make it come true?_"

Ino flinched as though Shikamaru just poked a sore flesh. "You—you don't understand!"

"Ah…that's why women are so troublesome. I will never understand how woman's mind works. They think this but they say that."

He didn't know. He didn't know how much effort Ino had put to get a record deal and Ino knew that he didn't know but she couldn't hold her anger anymore. She was too pissed by his careless attitude.

She took her Coke and poured it down on him, then stormed back home. _Good riddance!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ino, what happened to you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked her when she stopped by her house the next day. "Did you guys have a fight? Naruto told me he found Shikamaru sulking in his room, complaining about you and something about…_Coke?_"

"Yeah, we had a fight." Ino strummed her guitar furiously. Funny tunes echoed in the room. "Big one."

"But why? I thought you guys are getting along really well."

"He's a jerk, that's why." And Ino babbled all about yesterday without missing a single thing.

"Oh, Ino…" Sakura frowned at her. "You don't have to take him seriously! I'm sure he didn't mean what he said!"

"He meant it," Ino argued. "Gosh, I've never met someone so rude!"

"But he's not usually like that, Naruto said. Yeah, he didn't particularly like girls but he never intended to hurt any - including you. You guys must've started at the wrong place or time. But can't you forgive him? I'll probably gonna spend the rest of this summer with Naruto so I hope you could get along with his friends. You know I wouldn't leave you behind in any occasion."

"That's so nice of you Sakura but no, I don't think I could forgive him. He truly offended me. He hurt my feelings!"

"Okay, I'll get him to apologize to you—"

"You don't have to do that." Ino huffed. "I'm not going to see him anymore and that's final."

* * *

And so Ino avoided hanging around at her usual spot. She knew Shikamaru would be there because it was the farthest of the beach so nobody bother going there. He could have all the privacy he wanted. 

Ino chose a park near the suburb as her new hangout because it wasn't too far from her house. Though it was quite hectic, but nobody seemed to care. Singing happily alone, Ino lost the track of time. She had gone out from her house quite late that night and by the time she checked her watch, it was long past midnight. Panic stricken, Ino quickly packed her guitar and headed home when suddenly a bunch of guys blocked her way.

"Going somewhere?" One with flashing gold tooth was smirking at her. Ino backed away but found out that she was trapped.

"Oh, don't go just yet. Have fun with us," another one spoke and the crowd roared with laughter. Ino had never been terrified in her life.

"What do you want from me?" She asked with squeaky voice.

"A piece of you." Another round of laugher and someone made his move.

Ino's option was either slap him or hit him with her guitar. However, before she could even act, a lazy voice she hadn't heard since two days ago saved her.

The guys parted and there stood the boy. His clothes and skin were covered in sand and he looked quite sleepy; he must've just woken up from his sleep at the beach and was on his journey home.

"You," he muttered seeing her terrified face. "What are you doing here?"

"I—" But Ino was stopped when someone seized her arm. "Who is he? Your boyfriend? Heh, not that we care. C'mon, little lady. You're coming with us." The guy dragged her and Ino screamed and that was just enough for Shikamaru to butt in.

Everything was like a blur. One moment Ino was hurled by the guys and one moment later, she was running arm in arm with Shikamaru.

Obviously he grabbed her from those guys and knocked two three down. Maybe if Shikamaru wasn't outnumbered he could've won the fight easily. But since they were more and a lot older, jumping into a fight was like sacrificing himself.

After rounding a few blocks, tunnels and alleyways, finally Ino and Shikamaru managed to escape from those gangsters. Once Ino got her breath back, she realized that she was at an unfamiliar place. They were in the middle of the suburb.

"Where are we?"

Shikamaru shrugged. His left arm was bleeding from a scratch and he made no effort to take care of it.

"You're bleeding!" Ino exclaimed out loud, moving aside him and taking out a handkerchief from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Don't bother," Shikamaru mumbled, panting, when she was about to wrap the cloth around his arm.

"Oh shush," Ino shot him a glare. "This is the only way of thanking you."

"You could do with just 'Thank you'." He retorted.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just let you bleed to death, could I? Seriously, are you calling yourself a medical student?"

Shikamaru made no other protest and just let her do as she wished. "What are you doing all alone outside here? Don't you know it's dangerous to wander around all by yourself?"

"I've never faced such danger in my previous night outs before."

"Yeah, but there's always a first. And why don't you come to the rock as always? Because I would be there?"

Ino made a sound like a 'Yes'. All her irritation towards him seemed to vanish the second she saw his face amongst the bad guys.

"Ceh." Shikamaru checked the arm she bandaged then after making sure it was okay, he leaned against the shop wall. "Just because I was there… What, are you afraid of me?"

"No, but the sight of you pissed me off." Ino confessed, doing the same. She'd worn out from running.

"_I _pissed you off? Well woman, _you_ are the one who pissed me off. Don't think I've forgotten the shower you gave me."

Ino laughed. "I'm not sorry. You deserved it."

Shikamaru made no comment but his expression softened and he looked highly amused although he wasn't smiling. And seeing him like that nudge Ino from the inside.

Though the words were unspoken, it felt like they had found peace between them.

"I've never seen you around," Ino spoke, breaking the pregnant silence. "Are you originally from this place?"

"Nope. I just moved." Shikamaru simply answered. His eyes were closed as if going to sleep. "Just arrived a few days ago, with my friends. We're going to a nearby college. Luckily we found a house for rent around here."

"Oh," Ino nodded. "Figures. So do you like it here?"

"Pretty much."

"Glad you think so. I love this place – has been living here since I was born." Ino realized his eyes were on her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just curious." He snapped his face facing forward. "If so, then why are you so fair? People around here are mostly tanned."

Ino felt the blood rushed to the tip of her ears. She didn't want him to find out that she was sick. All the images of people mocking her seemed like a playback in her head. "I—"

Alarm sounded from her cell phone saved her from answering. She quickly took it out from her jeans and saw it was 4.15 in the morning. A warning. Ino had set an alarm everyday as a reminder if she lost the track of time wandering outside. "Oh no," she quickly stood up and grabbed her guitar. Blood drained from her face. "I gotta go."

"Wha—"

Ino turned around and faced Shikamaru's confused look. "Thank you for tonight." She bowed and broke into a run without explaining her sudden departure.

The sky slowly brightened. Ino had run fast enough but it seemed like she was still miles away from home. In just a few moments, the sun will come up and if she was still lurking outside that time…

Ino quickened her pace. She didn't want to die just yet.

* * *

Ino had gotten a good lecture from her overprotective father as soon as she arrived that morning and he made her promise to stay close to their neighborhood in her next night outs. Ino sullenly agreed.

And that meant returning to her old hanging out, the rock, where Shikamaru had taken it to his liking. But since the last night incident, Ino found she didn't mind anymore sharing that private spot with him – or anybody.

But when she arrived, Shikamaru wasn't there as expected. Ino shrugged carelessly. It wasn't like she was hoping he would be there. Maybe it was good that way because she didn't have any intentions to be really friends with him. She wanted to avoid one thing she afraid the most: to fall in love.

Because it must be painful to leave someone you love right?

But…

_Have you ever really loved someone? _The postscript disturbed her again. What would it be if she loved someone? Will her songs get any better?

"You're early."

Ino quickly turned around. Shikamaru was standing not too far from her wearing a white shirt and grey cargo pants. His hands were tucked in his pockets.

"You're late."

Shikamaru neared her without replying. As usual, he plopped his body on the sand, letting the waves washed his bare feet.

"Can't get away. Too many customers."

"Are you working?"

"Part-time. I work as a waiter at my friend's family restaurant."

"Oh." Ino turned her attention back towards her guitar and sang.

"Never heard of that song before."

"Course, it's my own song," Ino claimed proudly. Shikamaru smirked; triumph at his statement that caused him a shower gave such an impact on the beach artist.

"Oh, really? No wonder it hurts my ears so much."

"Hey you!"

"It's true. It's awful!"

"You're mean!"

"Do me a favor. Shut up."

"What?" Ino frowned at him but deep down inside her heart fluttered. She knew Shikamaru didn't really mean what he said. Arguing was just their way of talking. And by now, Ino was used to his judgmental words.

"No more singing woman, if your songs stay that way."

"Oh yeah? Then if you hate it so much you are welcome to leave this beach." Shikamaru didn't budge. "Please do so."

"You have no right to order me around."

"Copy cat."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shifted so that his feet weren't splashed with the waves anymore. "So, what's your song all about? _Boys?_"

His remark was so cynical that Ino felt like giving the boy a good punch. But instead doing so, she laughed. "_No_, smartass. Moon."

"Moon? How boring. Why not sun?"

"Because it hates me? Besides, I love moon. Don't you think it's beautiful? Sitting up there with those stars…"

Shikamaru pulled a yucky face.

"You are so unromantic." Ino said flatly.

"Never said I am. And why'd you say the sun hates you?"

"Because it's just does. No more question."

"Oh I know why. Because you'd never get a tan even though you sunbathing all summer right?"

"Genius." Ino clapped her hands sarcastically. Great, he hadn't figured out something odd about her yet. Shikamaru bowed.

"I like the sun though," he said, landing his body on the white sand. "And I especially like sunny days. Best day to watch clouds."

"You like _watching clouds?_" Ino stared unbelievably at him.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's weird."

"It's not," Shikamaru snapped. "Summer is the perfect season to watch clouds and the beach here is great as cloud-watching place but it's always too crowded during the day."

"Oh, so that's why you come to the beach after everybody gone home? But you can't watch the clouds at night! Or," Ino smirked. "You're watching the _stars_ instead?"

"Very fine accusation woman, but no, I'm _not_ watching the stars. And if you look clearly you could actually see the clouds even at night."

"Weirdo."

"Shut up."

Ino chuckled then tilted her head upwards the sky. She hated to admit this but the fine weather proven what Shikamaru said earlier was right. She really could see the clouds in the sky even though it was just wispy white spreading like thin smoke.

"Hey, do you know that when people die they will become one of the stars?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Oh really?"

"That's what I believe," Ino pointed at the moon. "When I die, I will become a star closest to the moon."

If Shikamaru found her remark strange, it didn't show on his face. "Why? _Because you are so in love with it?_"

"Yeah. And," Ino smiled, turning to him. "If you make a wish upon my star, I will surely grant it."

"Now look who's talking." Shikamaru said smugly. "_Weirdo_."

"I'm serious!"

"_Ha ha._ So I've noticed."

Ino strummed her guitar again and was about to sing when Shikamaru's comment stopped her.

"The last string is off tune."

"Really?" Ino quickly checked. She tightened the last string but the same sound remained.

"C'mere." Shikamaru took her guitar and when he finished he handed back to her.

Ino plucked. "Hey, you're good! You play?"

Shikamaru avoided her eyes. "I just…uh…know a thing or two about guitar."

Ino beamed at him. "Oh it's very easy really! I can teach you for 5000 yen per hour."

"Cheapskate." Shikamaru pulled a long face. "Not interested." Then, "It's been a long night," he got up, dusting the sand off. "I gotta go."

"Oh." Ino blinked. "Okay. Good night."

"Don't stay out too long. I will not be here if anything happens."

"Don't you worry. The beach is safe."

"Whatever. Bye."

Ino went back with a big smile on her face that night.

She found his company was oddly comforting. Even though his remarks were mostly cynical and rude but for her it was refreshing. Nobody had ever talked to her that way; her parents and Sakura always treated her like she was delicate. But Shikamaru, Ino preferred him talking to her that way.

It was a different experience, really, almost magical.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Around ten o'clock that morning, Ino woke up—which was unusual—because of some heavy noises from the beach. Grunting, she got up and walked to the window and peeked outside. A very large crowd was at the beach and they seemed enjoying something. Ino then noticed that they were actually clustering around something, forming a big rectangle and inside the rectangle was a net dividing the rectangle into two and a fair number of boys and girls in their swimwear were filling the both sides. A ball kept tossing around back and forth, and every fantastic move earned cheers from the watchers.

Beach volleyball, Ino sighed. I should've known.

Then something caught her eye that refrained her from going back to sleep. She knew all who were playing on that one side. Two blondes; Naruto and the matured-looking girl, the brown-haired boy, the redhead, Sasuke and Shikamaru, all seemed like they were having the best time in their lives. Is he off? Ino wondered. Seemed like it. Shikamaru got the ball and he served, and as he jumped, Ino saw his lean body all stretched out and then he smacked the ball with such ferocity…

_Wow._

Their team earned another point and they all cheered. The blond girl ran into him and wrapped her arms all around his neck, kissing his cheek. Shikamaru seemed embarrassed at the girl's action in front of the whole public because he pushed her away hurriedly, wiping the spot she kissed. Ino felt a funny sensation in her chest.

He had a girlfriend and they were actually spending their time together at the beach last night!

Ino felt horrible. Guilty. And she was sorry. She never meant to…

Well, it wasn't her fault really. It was he who came to the beach and hang around with her, not the other way around. She just hoped his girlfriend won't find out.

**x**

"Oh, Ino!" Ino blinked at the sudden outburst. She was having dinner the moment Sakura came knocking at the front door. "I just did something terrible! I slapped him!"

"Who?"

"Naruto!"

"You slap - What?!"

"I slapped him! Oh Ino, I slapped him!" Sakura's face was wet with tears. "He's gonna hate me forever!"

"But why?" Ino put down her fork. "Why did you slap him?"

"I don't know! It was reflex! I saw he flirting with the blonde and then she seemed like flirting back and then it happened! I was just jealous when I saw him and her and…and I just…slapped him!"

"Without saying anything?"

Sakura nodded meekly.

"You know that's not fair. At least tell him your reason."

"It was just reflex! I didn't mean to! Oh Ino, what should I do?"

"Apologize." Sakura shook. "No, I couldn't face him. He hates me now!"

"Did he say he hates you?"

"No…"

"And is he really flirting with the girl?"

Sakura recalled the scene. The volleyball match just ended with Naruto's team winning and as the crowd parted and she made her way to her crush, suddenly the blond girl swung her arm around Naruto's shoulders and told him something that made him laugh out loud. To Sakura's horror, Naruto returned the embrace by circling his hand around the girl's shoulders too and Sakura couldn't take it anymore…

She strode forward and slapped him on the cheek hard.

"I don't know…" Sakura buried her face in her hands. "Maybe…yes…I'm not sure!"

Ino sighed, finishing her meal in one go. "Okay, I'll talk to Naruto—"

"No!"

"So what do you want to do? Crying your heart out? Doing nothing? Do you want him or not?"

"I want him so badly!"

"Then let's sort this out. If you don't want me to talk to Naruto then I'll find the girl. You need good explanation here. So who is she?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "You know her. You've seen her. She's the girl from the video."

Ino was stunned. "That…blonde?"

"Yeah."

Without thinking, Ino stormed out of the front door and ran to the beach.

**x**

"Shikamaru, hey Shikamaru!" Ino shook the body hard. Shikamaru grunted, slowly blinking his eyes, and as his vision cleared and saw Ino, he scowled.

"Troublesome woman," he jerked up and rubbed his eyes blearily, at the same time glaring at her. _"What the hell did you want from me?!__"_

"I wanna ask something," Ino ignored his pissed off face. Shikamaru huffed and plopped his body on the sand, pillowing his head using both hands. "Geez, can you pick a better time woman? Your timing is always off."

"Oh come on, sleepyhead. Just one question."

"You're so troublesome…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Shikamaru started, looking at her strangely. Suddenly his scowl cleared and a smirk was playing on his lips. "Why, _do you want to ask me out?"_

"No idiot!" Ino smacked his shoulder but her face reddened. "I just want to confirm something. _Do you have a girlfriend?_"

"What gives you the impression that I have a girlfriend?"

"Just answer yes or no!"

"Does it matters to you if I have a girlfriend?"

"_No._" Ino's patience was running thin. She hovered above him with red face and steam out of her ears. "What is your relationship with the blonde?"

"What blonde?"

"_That blonde!_ The one who kissed you at the game this morning!"

Shikamaru looked amused. "You saw us? But I didn't remember seeing you—"

"Is she or is she not?"

"Of course she's not!" The scowl was back again. "What gives you the impression that _she's my girlfriend?_"

"Just forget that – so she's not your girlfriend?"

"No! What's wrong with you woman? Why did you ask me like you—"

"If she's not your girlfriend, then what's your relationship with her?"

"Nothing but buddy-buddy! Hey—"

"If so, then what's her relationship with Naruto?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Nothing! She's just a friend! Why—"

"Can I take your word?"

"_No_," Shikamaru pinned her with intense stare. "Unless you tell me the reason you _attack_ me like a mad cat here."

Ino froze, realizing her current position. She jerked away from him as quickly as she could, heart hammering nervously, face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she muttered clumsily. "I was just…anxious. It's because of Sakura, she—"

"Ah…" Shikamaru nodded. "It's about what happened this morning, correct? Come to think of it, I was also curious why Sakura slapped Naruto all in a sudden. It wasn't like he did something wrong. She freaked us out."

"She didn't mean to." Ino's voice came as a plead. "She saw that blonde - "Temari" – ah, yeah, her…and Naruto was kinda flirting with each other after the game…"

"They weren't flirting," Shikamaru suddenly made a face like he was sick to the stomach. "Ew, that would be weird. Naruto is her brother's best friend and because they're both blondes they acted like brother and sister almost all the time. If you see them hugging each other, it's natural."

"But she seems kinda affectionate towards you too…"

"Not just me, Temari's like that towards everybody! Sasuke, even Kiba! Besides, she already has a boyfriend. So how come Sakura saw her as a threat?"

"She didn't know." Ino defended her best friend. She began to feel hot.

"But that doesn't mean she could jump into conclusion just like that. She should've asked!"

"She was blinded by jealousy!"

"Thanks to her, Naruto's all miserable now."

"She didn't mean to!"

"Go ahead, defend your friend."

"Shikamaru, I don't want to argue." Ino stood up. "Thanks for your information. I really appreciate it."

Shikamaru blinked at her sudden icy tone but before he open his mouth to say something more, Ino had walked away.

* * *

Ino spent the entire night comforting Sakura but by the time the sun came up, Sakura still wasn't convinced to apologize to Naruto. She was too embarrassed. 

She failed to show up at the beach and also her house for three days in a row but Ino knew Sakura wasn't going anywhere instead of hiding in the safety of her bedroom. Because of her best friend's lack of spirit, also because of the behavior Shikamaru had put up to defend Temari, Ino wasn't interested in going anywhere too - was she jealous?

No, Ino concluded, banging her pillow in frustration. She was just pissed he was acting like that.

But locking herself only made her almost crazy. She missed the warm air, the beach scent, her cool rock… She missed singing and playing her guitar out in public. She missed the wind blowing her hair. She longed for someone to talk to.

The clock showed a little over ten. Ino made up her mind. She wouldn't be stuck in her room just because of that tiny little thing. Hurriedly, she changed her clothes and combed her hair, packed her guitar and slung it over her shoulder and dashed out. Stars in various colors seemed like they were smiling at her and the moon looking as bright as ever.

Sai was in his front garden as usual as Ino passed by. He wasn't holding a brush and a palette in front of an easel like always, instead he was standing in front of a huge canvas hung on his windows, covering almost all the walls. Tiny balloons contained various colors were stuck on the canvas and Sai was doing something she'd never seen before: popping balloon one by one using darts. The colors splashed on the white background and Ino could see the colors were mixing clumsily. Blue, red, yellow, green… all produced some kind of strange graphic. Art was something Ino could never understand.

"Moon girl," Sai greeted, realizing she was there. His pale body was splashed with colors as well, they were all in his hair, his face, his bare chest, his pants, his feet… "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I was brooding in my room over something _troublesome_ these past few days." Ino smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something new."

"Oh." Ino eyed the scenery without interest. "I better get going. Bye!"

The beach was empty when she arrived but as she settled on her rock, a voice called out from behind.

"You're late."


End file.
